


Эффект просачивания

by cherik_and_fassavoy, Julia_Devi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, OOC, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В процессе съемок Дней минувшего будущего Джеймс, к своему несчастью, понимает, что может читать мысли. Он не говорит об этом никому, кроме Майкла, который, по мнению Джеймса, чересчур взбудоражен по этому поводу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект просачивания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Character Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081505) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> 1\. «Character Bleed» — театральный термин. Означает полное погружение в образ, неспособность избавиться от него в реальной жизни.  
> 2\. Понятие «эффект просачивания» взято из игры «Assassin's Creed» и означает примерно то же самое, разумеется, в рамках канона.
> 
> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Когда Джеймсу Макэвою впервые показалось, будто он может читать мысли, он решил, что это просто совпадение. Они с Майклом Фассбендером сидели на съемочной площадке, ожидая, когда наладят звук, как вдруг Джеймс начал напевать «Footloose».

— Я как раз думал об этой песне, — удивленно произнес Майкл. 

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Возможно, мы вместе где-то ее слышали. У кого-нибудь играет музыка? 

Они огляделись и прислушались, но никто поблизости не пел и не играл «Footloose».

Джеймс быстро забыл о случившемся. Несомненно, этому можно было найти с десяток других объяснений. Во второй раз, когда он заметил что-то странное, он снова был с Майклом и слышал, как тот сказал: 

— Черт, только посмотрите на эту задницу.

Джеймс как раз поднимал с пола упавшую ручку, но тут же выпрямился и спросил:

— Где?

— Что где? — переспросил Майкл. 

— Где эта восхитительная задница, которую ты имеешь в виду? О, постой! Она прямо позади меня?

Майкл, ощутив легкий жар на скулах, уставился на Джеймса.

— Я ничего не говорил. 

Джеймс нахмурился, но улыбнулся.

— Говорил, приятель. Я слышал. 

Майкл лишь покачал головой, не найдясь, что ответить, а Джеймс только пожал плечами, и они сменили тему.

***

Произошедшее преследовало Майкла весь день. Он знал, что ничего не говорил, но Джеймс все равно его слышал, не так ли? Майкл не мог придумать иного объяснения, кроме того, что Джеймс прочел его мысли, и решил проверить свою гипотезу, как только они увидятся в следующий раз. Потому наутро Майкл уже стоял около своего трейлера, ожидая прибытия Джеймса на площадку. 

Тот был на расстоянии примерно в сто метров, когда Майкл его увидел.

«ПРИВЕТ, ДЖЕЙМС», — громко подумал он. Джеймс обернулся и помахал ему. Майкл едва не подскочил от волнения. Он убедился в своей правоте, но когда чуть позже рассказал об этом Джеймсу, тот не особо впечатлился. 

— Ты проорал мое имя, еще бы я не поздоровался с тобой, — сказал он, слегка нахмурившись. 

— Нет, в том-то и дело: я ничего не говорил, — объяснил Майкл. — Я просто подумал... очень громко. 

Джеймс одарил его ухмылкой.

— Как можно «подумать громко?» 

«ТИПА ТАК», — Майкл вновь сделал это специально для Джеймса, который смотрел прямо на него и на мгновение побледнел, но потом рассмеялся и огляделся. 

— Так, ладно... И кто согласился помочь тебе с этим розыгрышем? Это Йен или Ник с громкоговорителем у меня за спиной?

Майкл впервые задумался о том, что Джеймсу может быть не по душе возможность оказаться телепатом.

— Нет, Джеймс, — мягко произнес Майкл. — Ты слышал меня. Мои мысли. 

— Не думаю, приятель. В любом случае, мне пора в гримерку, — ответил Джеймс, улыбнувшись, но радость не коснулась его взгляда. В нем скорее можно было заметить что-то вроде страха. Джеймс прочистил горло и переступил с ноги на ногу. 

— Увидимся позже, ладно? — уже на ходу добавил он. 

Майкл, не до конца понимая, что чувствует, глядел ему вслед. А затем протянул руку к стоящему рядом металлическому стулу.

Ничего. Черт.

***

На следующий день съемок Майкл отчетливо видел, что с Джеймсом что-то не так. Казалось, тот не спал вовсе: под глазами залегли темные круги, а губы выглядели еще более сухими, чем обычно. Майкл присел рядом с ним в один из совместных перерывов. 

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил он тихо, чтобы больше никто не услышал. 

— ...потому что я выгляжу, как кусок дерьма? — закончил за него Джеймс, изобразив нечто мало похожее на улыбку.

— Ну, да, — сказал Майкл, за что удостоился короткого, но искреннего смешка. 

— Я... — Джеймс провел по лицу ладонью. — У меня просто болит голова. 

— Сочувствую. — Майкл призадумался. Ему правда было жаль Джеймса, хотя он и считал, что головная боль может быть связана с чтением чужих мыслей. Кроме того, он вдруг понял, что хотел бы прикоснуться к виску Джеймса в знак поддержки, отвести назад волосы...

Джеймс медленно перевел взгляд с собственных рук на Майкла. Его глаза были широко открыты, но их выражения Майкл не смог расшифровать. Он тут же вспомнил, о чем только что думал, вдруг почувствовав себя крайне беззащитным, и поспешил посмотреть в сторону.

— Я просто... — начал он, но Джеймс снова уткнулся лицом в ладони. 

— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! — простонал он. — Полная хрень. Черт возьми. Ты был прав. 

Майкл не был уверен, что конкретно расстроило Джеймса, но очень надеялся, что тот не находит таким уж отвратительным желание коснуться его волос. Майкл поднял было руку, чтобы похлопать Джеймса по спине, но замер: вдруг и это покажется неуместным? Но, в конце концов, они постоянно так делали. Джеймс задушенно усмехнулся, выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул. Затем огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что их больше никто не слышит. 

— Я читаю чужие мысли, — сказал он так тихо, что Майкл вряд ли разобрал бы, не наклонись он ближе. — Это... удручает. Я никогда не хотел ничего подобного, и мне это не нравится. 

Майкл почувствовал, как волнение разрастается где-то внутри.

— Джеймс, это же чудесно! — выдохнул он. — Я так и знал! Ты неделями читал мои мысли.

Джеймс взглянул на него.

— Да? Если это правда, то какого черта ты так рад? Ты постоянно думаешь о чем-нибудь непристойном. 

В этот миг Майкл осознал, что ему больше никогда не удастся скрыть что-либо от Джеймса. И несмотря на «непристойные мысли», это не беспокоило его — он доверял Джеймсу. 

— Ох, что ж, спасибо, приятель. — Казалось, того это действительно тронуло. — Но я сомневаюсь, что остальные решат так же. С этим невозможно жить. Ты не представляешь, о чем порой думают люди. Только в последние несколько дней... — Джеймс тряхнул головой. — Это ошеломляет. 

— Ну, тебе нужно научиться контролировать свои способности, — резонно заметил Майкл. — Понятное дело, поначалу телепатия может казаться ошеломляющей. 

Джеймс уставился на него с недоверием.

— Ты говоришь так, будто это действительно происходит.

— Ну, похоже, что так, — резюмировал Майкл и посмотрел на Джеймса в ответ, стараясь не думать ни о чем конкретном. 

Какое-то время они просто внимательно изучали друг друга.

— Если это произошло со мной, должно было произойти и с кем-то еще, — медленно проговорил Джеймс, словно обдумывал каждое слово. — Возможно, найдется кто-нибудь, кто сможет помочь. 

Майкл широко улыбнулся.

— Вот это мысль!

Само собой, мысль Джеймса слегка отличалась от идеи Майкла.

***

Пока на съемках был двухдневный перерыв, они не общались и Майкл не видел Джеймса, хотя и оставлял ему сообщения. Когда они вновь вернулись к работе, Джеймс выглядел...

— Ты выглядишь еще хуже, — прямо сказал Майкл. В конце концов, не было никакого смысла скрывать от него свои мысли.

В тот день Джеймс был слишком заторможен по сравнению с тем, как быстро и находчиво он реагировал обычно. Он повернулся к Майклу: взгляд казался рассеянным, лицо — неестественно бледным, а зрачки — расширенными. 

— Жаль разочаровывать тебя, Майкл, — попытался пошутить он, но вышло как-то безрадостно. 

В глубине души Майкл ощутил нарастающую злость. Не на Джеймса, а на того, кто виноват в его состоянии.

— Ты на таблетках, — уверенно произнес Майкл. 

— Ага, — подтвердил Джеймс, кивнув, что никак не помогло его взгляду обрести фокус. — Нейролептики. 

— Что? — резко и так громко спросил Майкл, что несколько членов съемочной группы уставились на них. — Но ты не психически больной!

— Слышал ли ты когда-нибудь об использовании препаратов вне инструкции, мой дорогой Майкл? — поинтересовался Джеймс, великолепно изобразив британский акцент не без причины. — Нейролептики можно применять и по другим причинам.

Майкл нахмурился.

— И что, для телепатии есть какой-то медицинский термин? 

— Ну-у-у... нет, — ответил Джеймс. — На самом деле меня лечат от шизофрении. — Он засмеялся, но получилось больше похоже на кашель. 

— Ты шизофреник? — прошептал Майкл, бегло оглянувшись. Вдруг их разговор слышал кто-нибудь еще?

— Н-н-нет, — прокашлял Джеймс. — Но так думает психиатр. 

На мгновение он рассмеялся по-настоящему, но Майкл не видел в происходящем совершенно ничего смешного.

— Тогда зачем ты пьешь таблетки от болезни, которой у тебя нет? — устало спросил он. 

Джеймс наконец перестал кашлять.

— Она сказала, что это поможет и я перестану слышать голоса. 

«НО ТЫ ВЕДЬ СЛЫШИШЬ МЕНЯ СЕЙЧАС», — подумал Майкл специально для Джеймса. 

— Не обязательно так чертовски громко орать. — Джеймс вздрогнул.

— Ну и как, работает? — осведомился Майкл, хотя и так знал ответ. 

Джеймс пожал плечами; из-за замедленных рефлексов это движение выглядело немного странно. 

— Она сказала, что для полного эффекта понадобится несколько дней. 

— А ты не волнуешься, что это может навредить работе? — поинтересовался Майкл. На самом деле, это было первым, о чем он подумал, когда Джеймс рассказал о лекарствах. 

— Не-а, — небрежно бросил тот, наморщив нос, и неспешно махнул рукой. — Все равно в ближайших сценах я буду играть наркомана. 

***

У Майкла не выдавалось возможности поговорить с Джеймсом наедине еще несколько дней, но он искренне волновался за друга. Впрочем, его беспокойство о том, как состояние Джеймса может повлиять на работу, не оправдалось: режиссеру очень понравились дубли, в которых Чарльз после укола с сывороткой Хэнка просто сидел в своем особняке и размышлял. Режиссер даже отметил, насколько Джеймс великолепный актер, раз может контролировать ширину собственных зрачков. Майкл тоже был там и чувствовал, что изнемогает от желания высказаться на этот счет, но Джеймс адресовал ему красноречивый взгляд, так что пришлось промолчать. 

За обедом он пялился на столовые приборы около сорока пяти минут в попытке заставить их двигаться. Но ничего не вышло. 

В конце концов Майклу удалось поговорить с Джеймсом, который пил лекарства уже четвертый день, только заявившись к нему в номер около десяти вечера.

— Майкл, — проговорил Джеймс и открыл дверь, медленно улыбнувшись. В последнее время он все делал заторможенно, и Майклу это совсем не нравилось. Улыбка Джеймса слегка дрогнула.

— Зайдешь? — спросил он, приглашающе махнув рукой и тут же довольно сильно ударившись ей о косяк, но даже не обратив на это внимания. 

— Да, спасибо, — ответил Майкл и вошел. 

— Выпьешь? — поинтересовался Джеймс; в его руке была бутылка виски.

— Эм... нет, спасибо, — сказал Майкл. — Джеймс, а ты пьешь? 

— М-м-м... — согласно промычал Джеймс и повалился на диван так, что затылок оказался на спинке, отчего шея неудобно изогнулась, а широко расставленные ноги едва не свисали с края. 

— А ты уверен, что лекарства совместимы с алкоголем? 

Майкл осторожно присел рядом, но его поза не казалось такой же расслабленной, как у Джеймса. Тот глубоко вздохнул. 

— Вообще-то нет, — признался он, прищурившись, и поднял бокал с виски. — Но это приглушает голоса. Делает их невнятными. Словно звук океана. Белый шум. — Он повернулся голову к Майклу. — Но только не тебя.

— Что «не меня?» — спросил Майкл, и его сердце почему-то забилось немного быстрее.

— Не твои мысли... 

Стоило взглянуть на Майкла, Джеймс замолчал и так же неспешно, как делал все остальное в последние несколько дней, облизал губы, и Майкл не смог отвести взгляд от его яркого языка. Он перевел взгляд на руку Джеймса, небрежно лежавшую на животе поверх синей футболки, что так подчеркивала цвет его глаз — даже несмотря на расширенные зрачки, радужку было хорошо видно. Джеймс почти лежал на диване, поэтому так легко было представить, что пожелай кто-нибудь забраться сверху...

Вдруг Майкл вспомнил, что теперь его мысли словно открытая книга. Он вгляделся в лицо Джеймса, но не смог понять его выражения. Казалось, на нем написано возбуждение, но этого просто не могло быть. В следующую секунду Майкл поднялся, оседлал бедра Джеймса и замер. 

Он не делал этого. Ну, физически он сделал, но он не собирался. Скорее, это ощущалось, как если бы кто-то заставил его...

Майкл посмотрел прямо на Джеймса и словно увидел отражение всех своих эмоций: резкое осознание и паника в широко распахнутых глазах. Майкл быстро слез с него, и начал расхаживать по комнате, прижав ладонь ко рту. 

— Это... — начал он. — Что?.. Я имею в виду, что это?..

Джеймс выпрямился.

— Я... Кажется, это сделал я, — едва слышно выдохнул он. — Извини, Майкл. 

Казалось, он вот-вот зарыдает. 

— Что? Нет! — Майкл опустился на диван рядом с ним и положил руку на плечо. — Пожалуйста. Все в порядке. Я... Я думал об этом, и ты просто застал меня врасплох, вот и все, — сбивчиво проговорил он и все-таки коснулся шеи Джеймса, а затем погладил по волосам, как и хотел несколько дней назад. Когда Джеймс отстранился, нечто внутри Майкла неприятно и бесконтрольно сжалось. 

— Я заставил тебя сделать это, — сказал Джеймс. — Я забрал твою волю, хотя и не собирался. Я видел твои мысли и просто подумал «сделай это», и ты вдруг... 

Джеймс расстраивался все сильнее. Майкл притянул его к себе, обнял за плечи, прижав голову к своей груди. 

— Все в порядке, Джеймс, правда. Не расстраивайся. Я не могу на это смотреть. — Он прильнул щекой к его макушке, изо всех сил стараясь передать покой, понимание и прощение. 

Они просидели так некоторое время, и Майкл почувствовал, что Джеймс немного расслабился. Вскоре тот отстранился вновь, подтянул колени к груди и оперся на них подбородком.

— Ты правда не злишься, что я... контролировал твой разум? — Он глянул на Майкла. 

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — спокойно произнес тот. — Не так ли? 

Ему не хватало Джеймса в своих объятьях, но он быстро пресек эту мысль. Сейчас не время. Джеймс закусил губу и кивнул. Это выглядело так чувственно, что Майкл... 

...героически пресек и эту мысль тоже. Черт, все происходящее начинало выходить из-под контроля. На лице Джеймса мелькнула тень улыбки. 

— В любом случае, — осторожно сказал Майкл, стараясь сосредоточиться только на том, что говорит. — Если способность управлять чужой волей тоже часть твоего нового дара, а таблетки только мешают контролировать ее, тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы перестать принимать их. А то кончится тем, что ты ненароком засунешь чью-нибудь голову в его же задницу, как только застрянешь в пробке. 

Джеймс едва смог сдержать смешок. 

— Лекарства и правда не работают, — признался он. 

— Я знаю, — кивнул Майкл. 

Некоторое время они неподвижно глядели друг на друга. 

— Что ж, — сказал Майкл наконец и поднялся с дивана. — Нам обоим завтра рано вставать, так что мне, вероятно, пора идти. 

Джеймс же просто продолжал смотреть на него, и Майкл увидел в собственном сознании, как наклоняется и целует Джеймса на прощание. Это была не его мысль, потому что он видел все со стороны Джеймса. Однако это не было и приказом. Возможно, это даже не было просьбой, но Майкл видел все очень четко и знал, что это определенно не его мысль. Он сжал ключи так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. 

— Я... буду с нетерпением ждать продолжения, но не раньше, чем лекарства перестанут действовать, — шутливо произнес он. 

Джеймс смотрел на Майкла еще секунду, а затем по-кошачьи растянулся на диване. Футболка слегка задралась, и Майклу стало видно полоску обнаженной кожи у линии ремня. 

— Доброй ночи, Майкл, — прошептал Джеймс. Его глаза были почти закрыты. 

Майкл шумно сглотнул.

— Доброй, Джеймс.

Он заставлял себя думать только о решетках и ментальных блоках, пока добирался до собственного номера.

***

Майкл целенаправленно избегал оставаться наедине с Джеймсом всю оставшуюся неделю, ссылаясь на разные неотложные дела, хотя и постоянно приглядывал за ним. Майкл считал, что несправедливо подвергать Джеймса опасности прочесть все те громкие будоражащие мысли, что роились у него в голове, пока тот не до конца пришел в себя. Однако Майкл не раз ловил на себе вопросительные взгляды друга и старался ободряюще улыбаться в ответ. Он также проводил это время в попытках поднять силой мысли что-нибудь металлическое, но ни одна из них не увенчалась успехом. 

Спустя ровно неделю после инцидента в номере Джеймса Майклу удалось добраться до своей постели непривычно рано, так что у него появилась возможность все как следует обдумать. Между ними всегда было нечто. Искра. Ему нравился Джеймс. Понравился в тот самый миг, когда они познакомились. Майклу было физически комфортно рядом с ним, и он никогда раньше не рассматривал это как влечение, но теперь... Почему-то способность читать мысли казалась Майклу невероятно привлекательной и даже сексуальной. И тот факт, что новый дар включал в себя способность контролировать чужой разум, сделал Джеймса практически неотразимым в его глазах. Он точно не знал, почему так вышло, разве что его всегда привлекала одаренность и было трудно представить что-то более захватывающее, чем возможность общаться на ментальном уровне. А может, потому что они разделили эту тайну на двоих, не считая недоделанного психиатра (другого описания у Майкла для нее не было). Майкл был уверен, что Джеймс не говорил больше никому. 

Однако испытывать влечение к телепату... Майкл волновался, потому что не знал, взаимно ли это. Той ночью в номере, конечно, казалось, что Джеймс не имеет ничего против, но кто знал, что стало причиной его поведению: лекарства, алкоголь, отражение мыслей самого Майкла или все вместе. Если его влечение было взаимным, это могло бы... 

Майкл заставил себя рассмотреть иное развитие событий в первую очередь. Если чувство не было взаимно, он мог причинить множество неудобств хорошему другу, а это ему решительно не нравилось. 

Но если влечение все-таки было взаимным... Майкл представил, как взгляд удивительно голубых глаз скользит по его губам в ожидании поцелуя. Представил, как мог бы целовать кожу внизу живота — в том самом месте, что довелось увидеть недавно, когда футболка Джеймса задралась. Майкл почувствовал, как напрягся его член. Он обхватил его под одеялом и стал поглаживать, впервые позволив себе свободно фантазировать о том, что он хотел бы сделать с Джеймсом и что позволил бы Джеймсу делать с собой. 

***

На следующий день они снимали сцену только вдвоем, и в один из коротких перерывов Джеймс шепнул Майклу:

— Ты снился мне прошлой ночью.

— Серьезно? — удивился Майкл, изо всех сил стараясь очистить разум. — Ну, вообще-то ты мне тоже. 

«Деление столбиком. Число Пи. Кто же выиграет суперкубок...»

Джеймс посмотрел на него чересчур заинтригованно.

— И что тебе снилось? 

Майкл прокашлялся.

— Кстати, ты чувствуешь себя лучше? Ты выглядишь более... трезво.

Джеймс кивнул и отвернулся.

— Ты был прав. Лекарства оказались ошибкой. Я пытался убедить себя, что они помогут, но это не так. 

Майкл нахмурился, задумавшись.

— А разве я говорил, что это ошибка? 

— Ну, по крайней мере, размышлял довольно отчетливо. 

Майкл не стал этого отрицать и вновь сменил тему.

— А что снилось тебе? 

Джеймс бросил на него игривый взгляд. 

— Эй, я первый спросил! 

— Но ты вообще первый поднял эту тему, — ответил Майкл, намеренно не замечая, как Джеймс закусил губу и как румянец едва заметно коснулся его щек. 

— Мне снилось... — Джеймс сделал паузу и улыбнулся. — Мне снилось, что мы говорили о контроле над разумом и ты предложил помощь, чтобы я мог потренироваться. 

— Что ж, я мог бы, — без единого сомнения уверил его Майкл. — Если хочешь. Мне кажется, тебе стоит научиться контролировать свои силы. 

— А тебя это не пугает? — нерешительно спросил Джеймс. 

— Пугает? Нет-нет. — Майкл покачал головой. — Я доверяю тебе, Джеймс, и не боюсь. 

— Мой психиатр... — начал Джеймс, но замолчал на мгновение. — Я только ей сказал, что могу читать мысли, но она, конечно же, не поверила. Но стоило мне попытаться доказать ей это, я сразу почувствовал ее страх. И тогда я даже не знал о том, что могу контролировать чужой разум. — Он вновь сделал паузу. — Мне показалось, будто она всерьез собиралась позвонить в какое-нибудь правительственное агентство, пока я не обыграл все так, будто у меня действительно шизофрения. 

— Она не настолько развита, как ты, — сказал Майкл с улыбкой, и Джеймс улыбнулся в ответ, отчего Майкл почувствовал, как тепло зарождается внизу живота. 

Ассистент режиссера прервал их разговор:

— Эй, парни! Нам нужно подогнать несколько спецэффектов, так что короткий перерыв превращается в длинный. Часа два, не меньше. Пока можете пойти в свои трейлеры, если хотите. Кто-нибудь позовет вас, когда все будет готово. 

Вот как. Майкл и Джеймс переглянулись. 

— Не хочешь потренироваться... в том, о чем мы только что говорили, прямо сейчас? 

Румянец начал растекаться по лицу Джеймса. 

— Ну, раз уж все равно есть время...

— У тебя в трейлере или у меня? — поинтересовался Майкл.

«Тюльпаны. Жареный сыр. Москва в декабре».

Джеймс посмотрел на него с легкой улыбкой и покачал головой то ли недоверчиво, то ли смущенно. 

***

Они выбрали трейлер Майкла. Тому, возможно, стоило бы немного выпить, но он знал, что должен мыслить ясно, чем бы это ни кончилось. Джеймс уселся на диван в излюбленной позе, подогнув под себя ногу. Майкл встал перед ним и вдруг понял, как неловко себя чувствует, не зная, куда деть руки и ноги. 

— Ладно, — проговорил он. — Заставь меня сделать что-нибудь. 

— Эм-м. 

Казалось, Джеймс немного растерялся и покраснел еще больше, и Майкл очень некстати задался вопросом, как долго тот смог бы поддерживать стояк, если столько крови прилило к его лицу. Джеймс даже открыл рот от возмущения. 

— Эй! С этим у меня все в порядке, спасибо большое! 

Впрочем, он тут же рассмеялся, и Майкл присоединился к нему. Это немного сбавило напряжение, но чтобы вернуть события в нужное русло, Майкл предложил:

— Может, какие-нибудь упражнения? Если тебе удастся заставить двигаться тех, у кого не хватает силы воли, сможешь стать миллионером в одночасье! 

Джеймс обдумал это.

— Хорошо, я собираюсь... 

— Нет, не говори мне, — перебил его Майкл. — А то я могу сделать так, просто потому что ты скажешь.

— Ох. Да, вероятно, это имеет смысл. 

Джеймс поглядел на Майкла, нахмурившись, и тот ощутил странный импульс... наклониться? Почувствовав нечто среднее между просьбой и приказом в своем сознании, он с долей сомнения наклонил лишь голову. 

— Эм-м... — Джеймс поджал губы. — Как-то не очень. Ты ведь не станешь смеяться надо мной, если я попытаюсь... — Он пошевелил пальцами в воздухе.

— Я мог бы, — сознался Майкл, кое-как подавив смешок. — Но если думаешь, что это поможет — вперед. 

Джеймс приложил к виску два пальца, как делал, исполняя роль Чарльза. Майкл тут же почувствовал куда более четкий импульс, велевший ему присесть и подняться, что он и сделал. 

— Невероятно! — воскликнул Майкл, когда закончил. Он вновь ощутил непреодолимое желание присесть, в то же время уловив, что может сопротивляться усилием собственной воли.

Джеймс наблюдал за ним потемневшими глазами. 

— Я попытаюсь... сопротивляться, — проговорил Майкл. Ему было любопытно, насколько силен Джеймс.

Тот резко выдохнул:

— Прости, друг, я могу остановиться. 

Желание присесть тут же исчезло из сознания Майкла, отчего тот со смехом повалился на пол.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Я просто хотел узнать, насколько сильны твои способности. 

На губах Джеймса появилась мягкая улыбка. 

— Ладно, — тихо сказал он и, помедлив, добавил:

— Может, нам придумать стоп-слово? 

«Он снова покраснел», — отметил Майкл, отчего Джеймс покраснел еще больше. 

— Ну... ты же видишь мои мысли, так? И если ты попытаешься заставить меня сделать то, чего я не хочу, ты же почувствуешь и это? — Теперь же почему-то и щеки Майкла обдало жаром. 

— Но ты планировал сопротивляться... Что если я не смогу уловить разницу? 

Майкл доверял способностям Джеймса больше, чем сам Джеймс, но хотел, чтобы тому было комфортно, потому кивнул.

— Ладно, — признал он. — Стоп-слово кажется неплохой идеей. Как насчет...

Первое, что пришло ему на ум, было настолько нелепо, что он попытался как можно быстрее подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Джеймс рассмеялся. 

— Магнето, — озвучил он, подмигнув Майклу. — Отличный выбор, и не сорвется с языка просто так. 

Майкл поднялся, готовый к очередному раунду, и попытался незаметно поправить некстати вставший член. 

«Пушистые котики. Нет, не подходит. Жабы. Маппет-шоу». 

Джеймс старательно всматривался в него, подавшись вперед, отчего Майкл чувствовал, будто стоит совершенно голый. Дрожь прошла по его телу, несмотря на то, что в трейлере было довольно тепло. 

— Здесь жарковато, не так ли? — произнес Джеймс. 

— Погоди, — попросил Майкл. Он глотнул воды, потому что ему действительно было жарко. — Все, я готов, босс, — добавил он насмешливо. 

Джеймс задумчиво глядел на него еще мгновение, подперев подбородок рукой.

— То есть на этот раз ты будешь сопротивляться? 

— Точно, — сказал Майкл; вся эта ситуация чересчур развлекала его. 

— Хорошо, — медленно проговорил Джеймс, снова приложив два пальца к виску, и Майкл начал снимать с себя в футболку. 

— Ах-х... — закашлялся он, когда попытался что-то сказать. Он был удивлен, да, но вовсе не возражал. Оставшись без футболки, он провел правой рукой по груди, задев пальцами соски. 

Джеймс уставился на него, все еще касаясь виска и концентрируясь. 

— А ты не должен был сопротивляться? — насмешливо пробормотал он.

— Да, точно, — сказал Майкл, стараясь остановить собственную руку. На секунду ему удалось, но потом она вновь начала двигаться вниз, к ремню брюк. Он даже вспотел от напряжения, когда попытался сопротивляться еще сильнее. 

Он бросил взгляд на Джеймса: тот облизал губы. Боже. Член Майкла дернулся, когда рука почти коснулась его.

— Магнето! — выдохнул он. Импульс тут же отступил, и Майкл едва не упал на пол, а Джеймс резко выпрямился и встревожено нахмурился.

— Все в порядке, — уверил Майкл поспешно. — Вообще-то... — Пересохшее горло неприятно саднило, но он не смог сдержать ухмылку, — ...все это невероятно весело. Мне просто нужен глоток воды. 

— О, — Джеймс, казалось, расслабился. — Могу я помочь? 

— Конечно, — сказал Майкл и почувствовал, что его рука потянулась к бутылке, а затем, после того как он сделал несколько жадных глотков, сама по себе поднялась над головой, и вода полилась на него сверху.

— Эй! — возмутился Майкл, но не сказал «Магнето». Джеймс так расхохотался, что на его глазах выступили слезы. 

— Прости, приятель, — выдохнул он. — Видимо, во мне слишком много зла. Мне нельзя доверять подобные силы. 

Он ухмыльнулся, и Майкл не смог не улыбнуться в ответ. Что ж, в трейлере все равно было довольно жарко, а Джеймс вроде бы стал чувствовать себя чуть более комфортно со своими новыми способностями. Однако... 

— Ну, зато теперь я весь мокрый, — отметил Майкл. Он многозначительно посмотрел на Джеймса и поднял брови. Майкл достаточно часто позировал перед камерами, чтобы понимать, какое это может произвести впечатление: мокрый и без футболки... ну, он должен был выглядеть привлекательно. 

Джеймс едва заметно кашлянул, покачав головой. 

— Скромность... — сказал он, поднявшись, и подошел к Майклу, — ...твое второе имя. 

И тут Майкл снова потерял способность двигаться. Он наблюдал, как Джеймс приблизился еще, так что можно было отчетливо разглядеть веснушки. Его зрачки снова были расширены, но на этот раз вовсе не от лекарств. 

— Я собираюсь избавить тебя от промокшей одежды, — легко произнес он, улыбнувшись, приоткрыв яркие губы и глядя прямо Майклу в глаза. — Но я не дам тебе пошевелиться.

Майкл резко выдохнул, когда рука Джеймса коснулась его живота и прошлась по торсу, исследуя с интересом. Джеймс провел большим пальцем поперек соска и заметил, как у Майкла сбилось дыхание. 

— Я хочу дотронуться до тебя, — сказал тот приглушенно. 

— Знаю, — ответил Джеймс с усмешкой и дернул бровью. — Я же телепат, забыл?

Джинсы Майкла были на пуговицах, и когда Джеймс начал расстегивать их обеими руками, Майкл чувствовал, как давление на член спадает с каждым движением пальцев, хотя ткань трусов все еще стесняла. Он несдержанно прорычал, когда Джеймс закончил. 

Джеймс погладил его через обтягивающую материю, с любопытством глядя снизу вверх. Майкл дрожал из-за отчаянных попыток пошевелить руками, из-за дикого желания коснуться губ Джеймса своими. От напряжения он взмок ещё больше. 

Джеймс почти перестал улыбаться и рассматривал лицо Майкла, все еще поглаживая его через трусы.

— Поцелуй? Это так мило, — пробормотал он и подался наверх. Ему не хватало роста, чтобы дотянуться до губ Майкла, не встав при этом на цыпочки и не позволив тому нагнуться, поэтому Джеймс обхватил ладонями его лицо, едва заметно притягивая к себе. Их рты почти соприкасались, и как только Майкл почувствовал, что может свободно шевелить губами и языком, тут же жадно, стараясь вложить все свои эмоции в это движение, поцеловал Джеймса.

Тот вскоре отстранился и сказал: 

— Так...

И встал на колени, чтобы окончательно снять с Майкла штаны. Тот чувствовал, как ноги по очереди оторвались от пола, а рука уперлась Джеймсу в плечо для баланса.

— Впечатляет, — восхитился Майкл. — Ты должен был почувствовать мой центр тяжести, чтобы понять, что мне нужна поддержка. 

Джеймс закончил с джинсами и снял трусы таким же образом. Члену Майкла теперь ничего не мешало, и Джеймс оценивающе оглядел его.

— К слову о том, что впечатляет... — проговорил он, словно о чем-то задумавшись. 

Майкл ничего не мог поделать, кроме как стоять перед ним. Ему хотелось пошевелиться, но Джеймс, видимо, решил продолжить игру, что все еще казалось увлекательным.

— Моё желание дотронуться до тебя все еще… достаточно сильно, — сообщил он.

— Не жадничай, Майкл. Мы делаем это ради будущего, — усмехнулся Джеймс и кивнул куда-то в дальний угол трейлера. — Спальня ведь там, да?

— Да, — подтвердил Майкл.

Джеймс поманил его пальцем и повел к кровати: тело Майкла даже сейчас было под его контролем. Джеймс снял рубашку и упал на постель, тут же устроившись поудобнее.

— На чем мы остановились? — игриво спросил он. — Ах, да...

Он приложил два пальца к виску, и Майкл, стоявший в ногах у кровати, почувствовал, как его рука вновь прошлась по груди. 

— Ты думал о продолжении, что пробудило во мне желание смотреть, — сказал Джеймс, усмехнувшись. Майкл обхватил член ладонью и не смог сдержать судорожный вдох, потому что пусть он и сам прикасался к себе, казалось, будто это делает Джеймс. Он огладил себя несколько раз, а затем послал ментальный запрос. 

— Само собой, — ответил Джеймс и открыл ящик прикроватного столика. Он приблизился к Майклу, чтобы выдавить несколько капель смазки на его член, а потом улегся обратно и стал наблюдать, как Майкл ласкает себя.

Майкл неотрывно смотрел на Джеймса в ответ, пока тот не велел:

— Закрой глаза. 

Просьба была телепатической, и Майкл не смог бы отказать, даже если бы захотел, что вызывало смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, он хотел видеть, как Джеймс наблюдает за ним, но с другой, находил невероятно возбуждающим тот факт, что Джеймс так легко может лишить его способности видеть. 

— Да... — хрипло прошептал Джеймс. Майкл слышал какое-то шевеление, и болезненно хотел узнать, что же он пропускает.

— Я только снял штаны, — услужливо подсказал Джеймс. — И собираюсь трогать себя, пока представление продолжается. 

Майкл издал низкий горловой хрип. Он жаждал видеть и касаться Джеймса и знал, что Джеймс считывает все его мысли, но не хотел произносить стоп-слово, потому что все происходящее по-прежнему было чертовски восхитительным. И он знал, что Джеймс думает так же, отчего становилось совсем уж нестерпимо жарко.

— Черт, ты такой сексуальный, — выдохнул Джеймс. Майкл слышал влажные движения руки Джеймса со стороны кровати, и это заставляло его член подрагивать в ладони. 

Майкл был готов кончить, как вдруг его рука замерла. Он громко простонал.

— Господи, чтоб тебя, Джеймс! — в отчаянии прохрипел он. — Ты какой-то шотландский змей-искуситель. 

— Приму за комплимент, — мягко проговорил тот и добавил: 

— Ложись в постель. На спину. 

Майкл подчинился, все еще не открывая глаз, потому что ментальный запрет никуда не делся. Он почувствовал, как Джеймс оседлал его бедра, а потом...

Майкл задохнулся. Этого не могло происходить на самом деле.

— Магнето, — выдохнул он наконец и тут же получил полный контроль над своим телом. Его глаза распахнулись в момент, когда Джеймс насаживался на его член.

— Ты хочешь остановиться? — искренне обеспокоенно спросил Джеймс. 

— Нет, — на выдохе прошептал Майкл. — Я просто... Я не уверен, что ты... Я просто не хотел причинить тебе боль, — сбивчиво договорил он. 

Джеймс усмехнулся. 

— А чем я, по-твоему, занимался, пока ты дрочил для меня? — спросил он, подняв бровь, и немного подался вниз. 

— Я думал, ты делал то же самое, — честно признался Майкл. 

Джеймс казался очень довольным собой.

— Хорошо. Именно так ты и должен был думать. Но на самом деле я готовил себя, — сказал он и еще немного опустился на член Майкла. 

— Ты просто чертовски невероятный... — простонал Майкл. Джеймс был узким и горячим, гладким и скользким, и...

...и Майкл вновь потерял способность двигаться. 

— Пока я не приму тебя целиком, — прошептал Джеймс то ли извиняющимся, то ли предвкушающим тоном. 

Это имело смысл, и, несмотря на то, что Майклу до боли хотелось двинуть бедрами, Джеймс, вероятно, замер не без причины.

— Хорошо, конечно. Но я хочу смотреть, — сказал он. 

Потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем Джеймс смог насадиться полностью; пот тек по его телу от напряжения. 

— Ладно, — выдохнул он, и Майкл снова смог пошевелиться. Он осторожно подался вперед и назад, и Джеймс застонал. — На спину? — предложил Майкл.

Джеймс кивнул, и они перевернулись. В этой позе Майкл мог двигаться свободнее и легче. Он снова подался вперед, и Джеймс опять простонал, а Майкл ускорил темп, начиная толкаться глубоко, но размеренно. 

— Погоди! — прохрипел Джеймс, и Майкл замер. — Хочешь попробовать кое-что... телепатическое? 

— Все, что угодно, пока я смогу трахать тебя с открытыми глазами, — прорычал Майкл. 

Губы Джеймса изогнулись в улыбке, а пальцы коснулись виска. В тот же миг Майкл почувствовал все, что чувствует Джеймс, и понял, что Джеймс ощущает все то же, что и он сам. Майкл вновь начал двигаться и быстро смог найти нужный угол благодаря ощущениям Джеймса. Он обхватил рукой его член, резко толкнулся еще несколько раз; крик постепенно зарождался где-то в горле, пока наслаждение пульсирующими волнами прорывалось наружу.

Они кончили вместе: Джеймс прямо Майклу в ладонь, а тот глубоко внутри. Майкл какое-то время лежал неподвижно, прекрасно понимая, что, должно быть, потный и тяжелый, но пошевелиться не было сил. 

— Я правда считаю... — наконец пробормотал Джеймс, — что я слишком порочен для такого дара, как телепатия. Только посмотри, что я сделал со своим бедным другом...

— О да, я очень страдал, — усмехнулся Майкл, скатился на бок и посмотрел на часы у кровати. — Тебе не кажется странным, что нас еще не позвали? — спросил он, нахмурившись.

— Нет, скорее нам очень повезло, — ответил Джеймс и потянулся. 

— Так, я схожу, проверю, — отозвался Майкл. 

Он выглянул в окно и не смог поверить своим глазам, а его разум закричал что было сил: «Я ЗНАЛ!»

— С ума сойти, Джеймс, ты должен это увидеть. 

— Что? — спросил тот, усаживаясь на постели. 

Майкл сиял от счастья, когда Джеймс посмотрел в окно и увидел, что их трейлер парил в десятке метров над землей.


End file.
